


Legolas Musings — Web of Fate

by Wolfling



Series: Web of Fate [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: Legolas musings
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Web of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909357
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Legolas Musings — Web of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. 
> 
> Note from Wolfling: I had almost forgotten I wrote this! Thank you to Amy Fortuna for ensuring it didn't get lost to the depths of internet past.
> 
> Original notes: 
> 
> Disclaimer: Theirs, not mine. No money made and no elves were harmed in the telling of this story.  
> Feedback: Feedback of any and all sorts is always appreciated  
> Story Notes: I don't have any long story ideas for LotR but I do have a bunch of little ones so I hope to occasionally post some short snippets like this one.

He had never been much gifted with prescience, never been one to dwell on such things as destiny or fate. What magic he had was that of a warrior, imbued in his arrows and his bow, in his body and his skill. The most important moment was the one he was in and he did his utmost to experience each to the fullest.

Time had no hold on him. It stretched out in an endless road before him, and would take care of itself. He was content to leave the planning and the plotting, the prophecies and the premonitions to others who were farther of sight and wiser of mind than he.

He moved through the river of time, unchanged and unchanging, marking the seasons, but unaffected by their passing.

Until the day he first laid eyes on him. The human.

Aragorn.

He had just been a youth when Legolas had first seen him. Barely out of boyhood, awkward and gawky as only an adolescent could be, but with the shape of the man he would become already visible in his eyes.

It was those eyes especially that had first caught Legolas' attention. They were so dark and serious, full of ghosts and doubts, responsibility and fears. They were such old eyes, to be in so young a face.

The more that Legolas watched, the more that the young human seemed the very antithesis of Legolas himself. Destiny and fate were things Legolas avoided but they clung to Aragorn, seeming to grow thicker and more real with every breath. Where Legolas moved through time without being touched by it, time seemed to weigh down heavily on Aragorn, each minute, each second adding to the burden.

Legolas should have been repelled by what he saw, what he sensed, should have avoided all contact and clung all the harder to the way of life that had been his for millennia. But he could not deny the fascination the human held. He could not resist the pull that Aragorn exerted, could not keep himself from being pulled into his orbit, the destiny that clung to him wrapping around Legolas and making him a part of it.

Changing him.

The passage of time had never meant anything to Legolas before. But now he was aware of every passing second. Now he finally had a way to measure time that meant something to him.

Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, he marked the passing time with the most precious timepiece of them all: a single human life.

The human who had bound him to Time and Destiny with nothing more than a single look.


End file.
